Great Dreams
by Jon Cook
Summary: WOOHOO! Longest story in Azure Dreams! Go Me! A Koh/Selfi love story. A twist of Lime in ch. 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Azure Dreams. If owned the rights to Azure Dreams, I'd be really happy.  
  
  
  
Great Dreams  
  
by Jon Cook  
  
  
  
Sounds of feet hitting the smoothed cobblestone streets of Monsbaiya was all the could be heard during the unusually cool night. The pace was rapid, as if the person was running. The sounds came to an abrupt stop when the maker reached their destination.  
  
"KOH! KOH! Please let me in! KOH!" was the decidedly feminine voice that was now pounding on Koh's front door.  
  
{[+=+=+=+=+]}  
  
Koh, now 25, was up late that night, no particular reason, just couldn't sleep. He was remembering his mother, who passed away, just over 8 months ago. Wreath's last words to him were to take care of Weedy for her. Koh was hit hard by his mother's death, but Weedy was hit the hardest. She just sat there, crying silently. Koh sat there holding her hand, sitting there stoically. Nico sat on Koh's other side. She had often thought of Wreath as her mother, having lost her own since before she could remember. All the other girls were there; Selfi, Mia, Cherryl, Fur, Patty, and Vivian.  
  
After the funeral, Koh told his sister that their mother wouldn't want them to be sad and that seemed to perk Weedy's spirit's up a bit. After Weedy went to bed, Nico started to bawl her eyes out. Koh held her and gave her a shoulder to cry on. When her tears subsided, Koh walked her home and bade her good-night. When Koh arrived home he changed out of his mourning clothes, and into his sleep wear. He checked around the house to make sure that everything was sound, before crying even harder than Nico. Koh was only as strong as he needed to be for those he cared about. It may have been only 8 years, but it still hurt deeply.  
  
Koh was knocked out of his reverie by the pounding on the door.  
  
{[+=+=+=+=+]}  
  
Koh opened the door only to be swamped by a mass of dark blue hair with a body attached. He could only blink at her as she started to stammer.  
  
"Kohoyugottahelpme!Ghoshfinallylosthismind!Hewasdrinkingandhestartedhittingm e...and...and..." was all she got out before sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"S.Selfi." was all Koh said before he closed the door and led her to a seat. "Selphi, what were you saying?" asked Koh.  
  
He could hardly hear what Sefie was saying, she was crying so bad.  
  
"Shhhhh, Selfie. Just cry, let it all out." he said soothingly. She wrapped her arms around himand sobbed into his chest for a good hour. When her tears had subsided, Koh spoke again. "Are you finished crying?" Selfi nodded her head in the affirmative. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well, before I came here, I was thinking about you a lot, and when I think about you, I kinda think out loud. Ghosh was drunk when he heard me thinking out loud, so he came into my room and he started to beat me," Selfi let out a few more tears at this point. "He had been beating me for a while before I grabbed a chair and clubbed him with it. After that, I ran here."  
  
At was then that Koh got a good look at Selfi. She had the beginnings of a really bad black eye, severe welts on her cheeks, and large bruises along her neck. "Dear God. What did he do to you?" was all Koh could say.  
  
"Ghosh just got angry." Selfi said, starting to tear a little bit.  
  
"Sefi, why don't I show you the bath and you can take a long, hot bath."  
  
"I-I'd like that." she said. Koh stood up and took her by the hand to the bath. Selfi stood there marveling at the exotic bath. "Wow, this is huge."  
  
"I think it's a bit much, personally, but it is very nice. Wait here, I'll find you something to wear when you get out." he said before he left. When Koh left the bath, Selfi undressed and immersed herself in the steaming water. She left her hair out of the water, since it weighed a ton when wet and took forever to dry. The bath was very relaxing. Selfi was tempted to stay in there all night. She was so relaxed that by the time Koh came back, she was almost asleep.  
  
"Selfi, are you in there?" was all it took to bring her back from near-sleep, to full consiousness.  
  
"Yes, Koh. I'm in here. Your bath is wonderful."  
  
"Thank you. I couldn't find any women's clothing, so I brought you a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts for when you're ready to come out."  
  
"Okay. I'm ready to come out now." called Selfi. She rose out of the water and removed herself from the tub. The towels in the bath were very soft and absorbent. Selfi looked for the clothes, only to find them folded in a neat pile near the door. The t-shirt was white and the shorts were grey. Selfi put on the clothes and emerged from the bathroom, feeling like a new woman. "Thank you for letting me use your bath. I'm feeling a lot better." she said to Koh.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Selfi. You're my friend. I was glad to help." Koh said in his usual, self-depreciating manner.  
  
"Well, thank you anyway." she replied.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Koh asked.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry"  
  
"Okay. I'll show you where you can sleep tonight." he said, leading her to the bedrooms. He led her to a medium-sized bedroom. It was a rather plain room, with not much more decoration than the 'Peaceful'-style wallpaper he bought from Fur a while back. "I'm sorry, but it's a little bare. I don't really use this room much, I only have it like this, you know, just in case."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's fine. This is your house, and I'm a guest." she replied.  
  
"I know, I wish I could offer you better. Well, um, goodnight Selfi." Koh said before turning to go to his own room.  
  
"Wait, Koh." was all Selfi said before getting Koh in a hug. He was surprised for a moment before returning the hug. "Goodnight, Koh." she said before retreating to the room Koh gave her. Koh lingered outside her door for a moment, before turning and going the the monster hut.  
  
Upon eraching the monster hut, Koh reached for his Death, Dragon, and Ashura. He took them out of their spots, and placed them into his pockets. Leaving the hut, Koh went to the main room of his house where he unloaded his monsters.  
  
"Okay, listen, there's a man called Ghosh. He may try to break into the house tonight. If he tries, I want you to beat him up, and throw him out into the street." The Dragon grunted like he was unsure of something.  
  
"No, I won't blame any of you if you break his arms and legs. I will, though, if you kill him. Do all of you understand?" They nodded, and in the case of the Ashura, it did what passed for nodding.  
  
"Good. Now, I am off to bed." Koh stated before turning around and retreating to his bedroom.  
  
Upon entering, Koh looked upon his room. His large bed with the mesh canopy, the tiger fur rug, the bookcase. It wasn't that Koh didn't appreciate what he had; it was that he didn't have anyone to share it with. Soon after his head hit the pillow, Koh was fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think? Should I continue, or leave it like this? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Azure Dreams. I own a copy of Azure Dreams. Don't bother suing me. I have to buy gas for my car with rolls of pennies.  
  
  
  
Great Dreams part 2 by Jon Cook  
  
  
  
Koh awoke to the smell of food cooking. This was unusual as he did the cooking and Weedy never woke before noon without a good reason. The only other person in the house was Selfi, so she must be the one cooking. After getting out of bed, he walked out to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes along the way. When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw Selfi standing in front of the stove, watching the eggs as they cooked.  
  
"Selfi, you're the one cooking?" Koh asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, Ghosh fired all of our servants last month, and Ghosh is too lazy to do anything other than impress girls. So I've had to learn to cook for the both of us." she replied.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Koh saw that it was nearly 8:00 a.m. "You're up early." he stated.  
  
"Not really," she replied. "I normally wake up around 7:30 most of the time. Oh! The eggs are done. I don't know how you like your eggs so I made them over easy." she said setting their plates down.  
  
"I like them that way. Would you like something to drink?" Koh asked.  
  
"Do you have any orange juice?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get it, I mean, you did go through the trouble to make breakfast." Koh said.  
  
As he walked away, Selfi couldn't help but take a look at his retreating backside. 'Oh God, is he hot!' was the only thing she could think of at the moment. When she saw Koh return, she quickly turned back to her breakfast with a blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
When Koh returned to the table, he noticed the red color on Selfi's cheeks. "Are you feeling alright, Selfi? Your face is all red. Are you sick?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Selfi said, feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught staring. For the rest of the meal, they both just talked about what they had done since the last time they had met. When they finished their meals, they continued to talk for about an hour until there came a loud pounding on the door.  
  
"Koh! The Prince of Monsbaiya demands that you open your door to him!"  
  
Selfi paled when she heard that voice. She turned to Koh with a wild, fearful look in her eyes. "Don't let him in here!" she whispered to him.  
  
"Run to the bedroom. I'll send him away." he steadily replied. Selfi nodded and ran as fast and as quietly as she could. When she was out of the room, Koh walked to the door and opened it a crack, just enough to see Ghosh.  
  
"What do you want, Ghosh?"  
  
"I demand to know what you did with my sister!"  
  
"Selfi? I haven't seen her all week." Koh said.  
  
"Liar! I know she ran here last night."  
  
"Ghosh, was there a legitimate reason for coming here, or did you just come here to harass me?"  
  
"Where is Selfi?"  
  
"I don't know. You could ask Fur, she might know."  
  
"Perhaps I shall. I will speak with you again." said Ghosh before leaving. After he left, Koh looked out of his window to make sure that Ghosh was far away. Making sure, Koh went to the bedroom and found Selfie hiding in the corner of her room.  
  
"I-is he gone?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's gone. I sent him over to Fur's. She's gonna hate me for that, but once I tell her why she'll understand."  
  
"Thank you, Koh. I want to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Can, can I stay with you for a while? I don't really want to go back home. I don't really think I can deal with Ghosh."  
  
"Of course." said Koh with understanding in his eyes. No-one should have to deal with Ghosh when he's like this, especially when he has a hangover.  
  
"We need to go back to my house so I can get dressed and pack some things." she said.  
  
"Okay, Selfie. We can leave now if you want."  
  
"Let's go. I want to get this done as soon as possible."  
  
"Before we leave, I have to get some things. I'll just be a minute."  
  
"Okay, but don't take too long." Selfie replied.  
  
"I won't." Koh said, disappearing to his bedroom. He re-appeared three minutes later, fully dressed. "I thought it would be a good idea to bring some familiars just in case."  
  
"Right. Let's go." she said.  
  
They left his house and walked over to Selfie's house. Both of them walked rather quickly, wanting not to encounter Ghosh. Entering the house, Selfie went straight to her room and closed the door to change. She came back out ten minutes later with two bags, full of clothes. "Koh do you think that there's enough room in your hut to keep my familiars?"  
  
"I think so. How many do you have?"  
  
"Let's see, I've got a Troll, a Griffin, a Viper, a Stealth, a Golem, and a Death, so I've got six familiars."  
  
"Sure, I've got more than enough room."  
  
"Good. Let's go get them." she said before entering the hut with Koh. She walked up to each of her familiars and placed all of them into another bag. They were all set to leave when a familiar silhouette stood in the front door.  
  
Ghosh.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Ghosh asked.  
  
"N-nothing." Selfie replied.  
  
"Really? It doesn't look like nothing to me. It looks like you're going someplace."  
  
"Leave her alone, Ghosh." said Koh  
  
"Oh? Who asked you to be here?"  
  
"I did." replied Selfie.  
  
The look on Ghosh's face darkened. "Why did you do that?" he practically growled.  
  
"To protect her from you." Koh growled back, moving in front of Selfie protectively.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do about that." Ghosh snarled at Koh before charging at him.  
  
As Ghosh got nearer, Koh reared back his fist and let it fly into Ghosh's face. Ghosh staggered backwards, stalling enough for Koh to bring out his Block familiar.  
  
After bringing out his familiar, Koh instructed it to cast LoBind at Ghosh. LoBind worked and paralyzed Ghosh. As Ghosh lie there on the floor, unable to move, Koh recalled his Block back to his pocket.  
  
"Okay, Selfie. We can leave now. Everything's okay." said Koh.  
  
"You know Ghosh's never going to forgive this. He's going to remember this until the day he dies." replied Selfie as she and Koh left the house.  
  
"In any case, let's leave before Ghosh regains the use of his legs." said Koh.  
  
When they reached Koh's home, they found Fur waiting outside with an angry expression on her face. Finally noticing Koh and Selfie out of the corner of her eye, she turned to face them, with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"What's the big deal with sending Ghosh to my front door so early in the morning? And where have you been?" Fur asked indignantly.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get inside the house, okay?" responded Koh.  
  
"Fine, but you better have a good explanation." Fur said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, after Selfie had told of the events that transpired last night and Koh telling what had happened this morning, Fur was livid. Not with Koh, but with Ghosh. "How could he have done something like that to his own sister?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but something's wrong with him, that much is sure." Koh said.  
  
"What's going to happen with Selfie?" Fur asked.  
  
"Until this thing with Ghosh is resolved, Selfie will be staying here with me." Koh replied.  
  
"That's good. If you want, Selfie, you're welcome to stay with me from time to time." said Fur.  
  
"Thank you, Fur." she replied.  
  
"Is there anyone that you want me to tell this to?" inquired Fur.  
  
"Um, Patty, Cherryl, and Nico. That's all." replied Selfie.  
  
"Okay. Is there anything I can get you from my store?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment, but I'll let you know if I do."  
  
"Alright. Koh, I don't think you should go the tower today, Selfie might need you to keep Ghosh away."  
  
"I wasn't planning to. LoBind only works for so long and Ghosh will be back."  
  
"Okay, I have to get back to my store. I'll see the two of you later, alright?"  
  
"That'll be fine, Fur. I'll show you out." Koh said, rising to see Fur out. After seeing her out, Koh let Selfie unpack her things in her room. When that was done, he showed her to the hut. Selfie placed all her monsters in the back corner of the room. After that, Koh made lunch for himself, Selfie, and his sister Weedy.  
  
As the smell of the soup Koh was making wafted throughout the house, it attracted the attention of a not quite awake little sister. The aroma immediately brought Weedy from half asleep to completely awake. After smelling the soup, Weedy arose from her bed and dressed herself before departing for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Selfie, are you joining us for lunch?" was her question as she saw Selfie sitting at the dining room table.  
  
"We need to talk with you about that, Weedy." said Koh in that 'this is important so don't interrupt' tone of voice.  
  
"What is it?" asked Weedy.  
  
"We'll tell you after lunch." replied Koh.  
  
"Okay." said Weedy as she sat down to the table.  
  
After lunch, Weedy sat down and listened for fifteen minutes as Koh and Selfi recanted the discussion they had earlier with Fur. Weedy was just as angry as Fur was, if not more.  
  
"That - that - BASTARD! I'll kill him the next time I see him! I'm gonna rip his balls off and shove 'em up his ass!" was all Weedy could say about what Selfie's brother had done. Koh sat there with a worried look on his face, wondering where his 16-year-old sister learned such language.  
  
"Don't worry about it Weedy. Before we came here, I punched him square in the face. After that, I had my Block use LoBind on him. Even if Ghosh comes here, I'll have one of my familiars on guard each night. They'll take care of him." said Koh. That seemed to calm his sister down.  
  
"Okay, Koh. I'll let you deal with Ghosh, but you have to let me kick him in the balls at least once." she said before looking at the clock. "Oh hell, I'm gonna be late." she stated before running to her room. Weedy came out three minutes later, fully dressed. "I'm going over to Kara's place. I should be back before nightfall. If not, I'm probably staying at her place." she said hurriedly before leaving the house.  
  
The rest of the day proceeded smoothly, without any interruptions from Ghosh. Koh and Selfie sat inside and talked some more about what they had been doing with their lives and what they wanted to with their lives. Selfie completely surprised Koh with her hidden desire to just be a wife and mother. Nothing more, nothing less. Selfie actually blushed as she said it, expecting him to laugh at her. Koh had no right to laugh, seeing as he wanted the exact same thing. Koh blushed as he admitted it. It wasn't as big as Selfie's, but he still blushed.  
  
Dinner was chicken and rice, not much but it was all he had left to make dinner with. The meal was a quiet affair. Not much was said, both of them had said all that they wanted to say then. Halfway through dinner, it started to rain. Rain almost always came every ten years in what was called Decade Storms. The clouds would hold all the moisture they had acquired for years and only release it every ten years. Koh and Selfie had to run all over the house to close all the windows.  
  
When 10 o' clock rolled around, Koh and Selfie decided to go to bed. Neither of them could sleep very well. It was about 11 p.m. when Selfie came into Koh's room. In the dim light that the moon provided, Koh could see that Selfie was dressed a pair of purple shorts that were rather tight and skimpy, and a white button-up half tank cutoff.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"Neither are you."  
  
"Do you need something?"  
  
"I was dreaming that Ghosh came to get me and you weren't there to help me, and it, I'm just a little unnerved by it. I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight."  
  
Koh had no reason to say no. A gorgeous, half-naked young woman was practically asking to sleep with him.  
  
"Sure, Selfie. Hop in." said Koh as he pulled down the covers for her. She climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over them both before resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." Selfie said timidly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Goodnight." replied Koh.  
  
"Goodnight." Selfie returned.  
  
Selfie fell asleep almost instantly, but Koh was awake a little longer, suddenly struck by how, right this all felt. Koh fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: When I originally thought of this fic, I imagined it as nothing more than a series of unconnected lemon one-shots, starting with Selfie. As I started writing this, it felt wrong to me. I just couldn't do that. I have decided that there definitely WILL be a lemon scene in this fic. I just don't know where to put that scene.  
  
In any case, review and tell me what you think. Unsolicited advice on how to write will be considered flaming. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Azure Dreams. Enough said. Start the fic.  
  
  
  
Great Dreams by Jon Cook  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Koh woke up the next morning to see a mass of blue hair on his chest. Rubbing his eye, he remembered that Selfi had stayed in his bed the night before. In a controlled panic, Koh reached down under the covers and felt the waistband of his shorts where it was supposed to be. Sighing in relief, Koh thought about Selfi. How right it felt, holding her in his arms all night long. A million thoughts and visions danced through his mind as various images of him and Selfi as a couple, dating, and even married. The more he entertained these thoughts, the more appealing they became. Selfi slowly wakes up, rousing Koh out of his thoughts.  
  
"Morning, Koh." she says as she remembers where she is: Koh's bedroom.  
  
"Good morning, Selfi." Koh replied. "Sleep good?"  
  
"Wonderfully. I had this dream; this huge purple monster was attacking me, and a man in shining armor saved me. I told you it was weird." Selfi replies.  
  
"It's not that weird."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"I was wrapped in 50 feet of sushi, deep fried and fed to circus midgets."  
  
"That one's weirder. What time is it?"  
  
Koh looked at the clock on the wall. "Uh, 9:30 in the morning."  
  
"You wanna make breakfast?" she asks.  
  
"Why don't you get washed. I'll have breakfast ready when you get out of the bath." Koh replies.  
  
"Alright," she yawned. "What'll be for breakfast?"  
  
"I was thinking of pancakes."  
  
"Okay. I haven't had those in a while."  
  
"Alright. You get ready and I'll make breakfast." said Koh as he rose out of bed.  
  
Stretching, he stood up and walked through the hall to the kitchen to gather the ingredients for breakfast; milk, eggs, flour, and so on. Selfi walked right past him into the bath, carrying the clothes she would later be wearing. She didn't carry any towels because Koh kept the towels in the bathroom, near the tub. Twenty minutes later, Selfi walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her purple striped top and blue shorts, to the smell of pancakes.  
  
"They're almost ready, Selfi. I just remembered; I'm out of syrup and we only have butter. That ok?" said Koh from in front of the stove.  
  
"It's fine with me, I prefer butter." she replied. Five minutes later, Koh turned from the stove and headed to the table with two large plates of pancakes.  
  
"Here you are, Selfi. I'll be right back with the butter." he said going back to the refrigerator for the butter and some orange juice. Selfi couldn't help but take another look at his posterior. 'Gets better every time I look at it.' she thought. Koh returned with butter, orange juice and two glasses.  
  
"There we are. Butter and orange juice for the both of us. Now we can eat." He said as he sat down at the table. They started to eat their food and talk about normal, mundane topics.  
  
When he finished, Koh sat back and waited for Selfi to finish. He didn't have to wait long, as she was almost finished. "Well, that was good." said Koh. "Selfi, would you mind doing the dishes while I get washed?"  
  
"Sure, it's no problem. I mean, you did make breakfast."  
  
"Great. I'll take these over to the sink, and you can get started." Koh said taking the soiled dishes over to the sink. He handed her an apron and then left to his room to gather some fresh clothes, his usual ensemble of khaki pants, white T-shirt and red sleeveless vest. After gathering the clothes, Koh walked into the bath, undressed, and hopped into the tub.  
  
Sinking partially into the water, Koh thought about the past few days, Selfi coming to him for help, punching Ghosh square in his prissy little face, waking up to Selfi's face. He smiled brightest when he remembered punching Ghosh. Koh thought back to when he woke up that morning, and how it felt. How right, waking up with her in his arms felt. 'Maybe today I'll ask her if she would like to go out with me.' he thought. Koh finished with his bath quickly, hopped out and dried himself off before dressing.  
  
He stepped out and walked into the main room of his house to find Selfi drying her hands off with the dishtowel and placing the apron on its hanger.  
  
"Oh, you finished already?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I finished. Selfi, I think that we need to see the magistrate about Ghosh. If we go to him, we might be able to keep Ghosh away from us for a long time if not for the rest of our lives." he stated.  
  
"I-we have to. Today would be best. We can only hope that Ghosh didn't get there before us."  
  
"He'll believe us. It's his word against the word of you, Fur, Patty, Cherryl, Nico, and me. Our stories will all be the same, not to mention that the whole town knows that your brother drinks a lot."  
  
"He's not my brother," she said darkly. "No brother should ever hit their sister."  
  
"You're right about that. Do you want to go now, or later today?" he asked.  
  
"Now. We might as well get it over with as soon as possible. Besides, my black eye won't last another day or two and it'll be the most condemning evidence against him." Koh smiled at her deviousness.  
  
"Let's go, then." he said, ushering her out the door. The two of them walked over to the temple, where the magistrate was located. Fortunately, no one saw them walking, not even Ghosh.  
  
When they arrived at the court, there were only two cases before them; both were drunk and disorderly conduct. The cases were over before Koh thought they would be and the both of them walked in front of the judge.  
  
"Who are the plaintiffs?" asked the judge.  
  
"Selfi Rhode and Koh Stannen, your honor." replied Koh.  
  
"Who are you charging against?"  
  
"My brother, Ghosh Rhode."  
  
"What do you charge him with?"  
  
"Drunk and disorderly conduct, aggravated assault and battery, and aggravated battery."  
  
"I need to know what exactly happened between yourself and Ghosh, Miss Rhode." said the judge.  
  
Selfi spent the next twenty-five minutes explaining what had happened to her over the past three days. Her fight with Ghosh, what Koh had done for her that night, the following morning and Koh's fight with Ghosh, that night and this morning were all explained and accounted for in detail. "That's what happened, your honor."  
  
"Is there anyone who can corroborate your story?" asked the judge.  
  
Koh answered this time. "Fur Gots, Patty Pan, Cheryl Child, and Nico Southey can all tell you what Selfi just told you, your honor."  
  
"Bring them in to the court tomorrow. I'll send someone to have Ghosh arrested."  
  
"Thank you your honor." said Koh and Selfi in unison before leaving. They left the room and made arrangements to return to court early the next morning. After leaving the building, the couple left to see Nico to inform her of the court date.  
  
Koh knocked on the door, and a moment later Nico opened the door.  
  
"Koh, Selfi, what a surprise! What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Nico, has Fur told you about Ghosh and Selfi?" asked Koh.  
  
"Yeah, she told me yesterday. Why, has something happened?" Nico asked.  
  
Selfi told her of what happened at court. Nico welcomed the chance to get Ghosh where it would do the most damage: publicly. Nico agreed to go to court to testify against Selfi's brother.  
  
"Thank you so much, Nico. You don't know how much this means to me." said Selfi. Nico said that they were welcome anytime and that she would be ready tomorrow.  
  
All the girls; Cherryl, Patty, and Fur all agreed to testify, but Patty was unable to appear in court. She instead wrote down a signed affidavit that would be submitted to the court. Patty handed the affidavit to Koh for safe keeping until tomorrow's court appearance.  
  
Returning to Koh's house, they passed Ghosh's house. Seeing a large crowd around the front door, Selfi decided to drag Koh over to see what was wrong. Selfi managed to push her way close enough to the front to see what was happening. Three police officers were standing outside while the sounds of a fight that was winding down came from inside the house. Moments later, Ghosh was dragged outside by the arms by two other officers. Anyone within 12 feet could practically feel the alcohol on Selfi's brother.  
  
"Ghosh Rhode, you are under arrest for 2 counts of drunk and disorderly conduct, 1 count of aggravated assault and battery, aggravated battery and 3 counts of assaulting an officer of the court." said the officer in charge.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah." was all Ghosh replied.  
  
"Okay, boys. Take him away. We'll put him in the drunk tank until he's sober enough to be moved into a regular cell." said the officer in charge as they dragged Ghosh away.  
  
Selfi had a look of relief on her face as Ghosh was dragged away by the police. She turned to face Koh with a small smile on her face as she hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Selfi. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him hurt you." stated Koh, returning her hug. When the hug ended, Selfi stood on her toes and kissed Koh on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you. Let's go. I-I don't want to be here anymore than necessary." Selfi said after her blush passed.  
  
"Alright." was his only reply. The both of them left the scene and headed to the fountain that Nico had put together with the money that Koh had given her.  
  
As they approached, Koh noticed that the cello player had returned and was playing that lively tune he always performed. Selfi sat down on the side of the fountain and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun as it shone down on her. Koh sat down next to her and as soon as he did, Selfi rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"This is nice." she said.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is." was his reply.  
  
"I wish it could last forever. For all the problems I've been having, I don't think I've been this happy in a long time."  
  
"I can understand what you mean. It feels like these past few days have been some horrible nightmare and a wonderful dream rolled into one." replied Koh.  
  
Selfi just sighed. "Koh, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it you need to tell me?" he asked.  
  
"I love you." she said, looking at him with nothing but honesty.  
  
"You tell me that almost every time we see each other."  
  
She shook her head 'no'. "I mean it, Koh. Like you said, 'It feels like these past few days have been some horrible nightmare and a wonderful dream rolled into one.' I want to get rid of the nightmare and keep the dream going for as long as I can." she said inching her face ever closer to his.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yes." she said before pressing her lips to his. This didn't surprise him. Koh had known that practically every one of the girls in town had these kinds of feelings for him. When their kiss broke, Koh looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, because I want the same thing." he said before kissing Selfi full on the lips.  
  
This was a huge surprise for her. A surprise that she thoroughly enjoyed, and one that she returned in full. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to allow him more access to her lips. Koh brought his arms around her back and pulled her closer. Selfi opened her lips slightly and snaked her tongue past her lips to tease his. Koh felt her tongue poke at his lips and opened his lips to bring his own tongue into play.  
  
Selfi smiled inwardly at his sudden boldness. She took one of her arms out from around his neck to move his hands to the small of her back. Once this was accomplished, she replaced her arm where it was and leaned back on the blue tile, pulling Koh on top of her. After a few more moments, Selfi broke the kiss. "Wow." was all she could say.  
  
"You can say that again." was all Koh could say after regaining his breath. Leaning back, Koh pulled her up with him and into another hug with Selfi sitting across his lap.  
  
"I love you, Koh. You mean everything to me." she said resting her head against his chest.  
  
"I guess, maybe I should ask you something." Koh asked out loud.  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"Selfi Rhode, will you marry me?"  
  
The only response Koh received was Selfi trying to swallow his face, starting with his mouth.  
  
"If you want time to think about it, I can wait." he said. Selfi laughed softly and rested her head in the crook of his neck, where it meets his shoulder.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you." Selfi said.  
  
"Do you want to go pick out the rings later? We should go tomorrow but we'll probably be stuck in court most of the day, so we won't really have a chance to look for the rings tomorrow." commented her new fiancée.  
  
"We can go now if you want. I'd rather go today and get it out of the way now." she said rising reluctantly from her soon to be husband. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Selfi just about dragged him to his feet when he sat back down, pulling her into another kiss.  
  
"Now we can go." he said as he brought them both to their feet. They both walked into Fur's store with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Selfi, Koh, what brings you here? Don't tell me that they called off the trial 'cause he confessed?" asked Fur.  
  
"No, it's something much better." Selfi said, just about bursting with excitement. "Koh asked me to marry him!" Selfi squealed.  
  
Fur ran around the counter and got Selfi in a bone-crushing hug. "Congratulations, you two. I always knew that he'd be getting married someday. But this soon, I mean, wow, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do know. With the trial happening tomorrow, we might not be able to go get our rings tomorrow and we want to get the rings done as soon as we can." replied Selfi.  
  
"Really, well then, I have just the selection you'd love." commented Fur as she walked behind the counter. Fur knelt down behind the counter and re-appeared holding two trays of rings, one for engagement bands and the other for wedding bands.  
  
"Here are the engagement bands and the wedding bands. The women's bands are above the matching men's band. Take all the time you need. Just make sure that you pick the right one." said Fur.  
  
Selfi and Koh spent the next two hours browsing over the rings, comparing and contrasting the differences between all 75 sets of rings. Eventually, Koh and Selfi picked out a thin gold ring with a rectangular diamond placed parallel to the band with two small sapphires on each side of the diamond for Selfi and Koh selected a plain, thin gold band.  
  
"It's more than enough." was all he said about the ring.  
  
Koh paid for the rings and the wedding bands that he'd pick up before the wedding. They were about to leave when Fur spoke up.  
  
"Uh Selfi, could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Koh, could you wait outside? It's kind of for Selfi only." Koh looked puzzled when Fur said that.  
  
"Don't worry, Koh. I won't be gone long. Just wait outside." Selfi said.  
  
As soon as he walked outside, Fur and Selfi turned their complete attention on each other.  
  
"What did you want to speak with me about?" asked Selfi.  
  
"I promised myself that when this happened I wouldn't get jealous about it, but I can't help it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Koh. I always knew that he wouldn't be marrying me, and I tried not to be jealous of you, but I am."  
  
"Fur, what are you saying?"  
  
"If I feel that Koh is unhappy with you for any reason, I won't hesitate to take him from you. Married or not."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll treat him the way he deserves to be treated. Better than he treats all of us."  
  
"You do that. Please, don't tell Koh about what I said. It's kinda embarrassing."  
  
"I won't. He'd never believe it anyway."  
  
"Thanks for letting me get that off my chest, Selfi. I really needed that."  
  
"It's okay. To be honest, I'd feel the same as you if our positions were reversed." Selfi said as she walked out the door. She found Koh sitting on one of the dirt mounds outside.  
  
"Have a nice chat?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know, the usual girl stuff."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to get something to eat?" Koh asked.  
  
"That's fine with me. It's funny, shopping always makes me hungry."  
  
"If you say so." Koh said, smiling.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing at all." he replied.  
  
"Well, you're paying for lunch."  
  
"And I paid for the rings as well."  
  
"Stop worrying about money so much. If it'll make you feel better, I'll pay for my food, okay?"  
  
"If you want to." Koh said.  
  
They arrived at Patty's restaurant to have lunch. Selfi told Patty about their engagement, and to her credit, Patty was remarkably cool about the whole situation. Koh ordered the Spiral rice and Selfi had the red Sushi platter. They ate their meals, paid for them, and went home.  
  
When they arrived home, Koh found Weedy having some cold cereal. When Weedy noticed them coming in, she looked up at them. "Where have you two been? When I woke up, you weren't here."  
  
"Selfi decided that enough was enough." Koh answered for her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your brother and I decided to press charges against Ghosh."  
  
"Really? What'll happen to him?"  
  
"At worst, he'll get off scott-free and the best we can hope for is exile from Monsbaiya." said Koh.  
  
"Good. What else happened with you two today?" Weedy innocently asked.  
  
Selfi and Koh looked at each other.  
  
"Do you want to tell her or should I?" asked Koh.  
  
"Why don't you tell her." Replied Selfi.  
  
"Weedy, I've asked Selfi to be my wife." he stated with a small amount of pride.  
  
Weedy leapt out of her seat and grabbed her brother and soon to be sister in a powerful hug. "When's the wedding?"  
  
"Sometime after this whole mess with Ghosh is over. After that, we'll have all the time in the world." answered Selfi.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Weedy.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I think a nap sounds good right about now." Koh yawned out.  
  
"That does sound like a good idea. How 'bout I join you?" said Selfi.  
  
Koh just grinned and led Selfi to the bedroom. They changed into their sleepwear and crawled into bed together. Neither of them had much rest as the spent almost all of their time kissing. Forty-five minutes later, Koh had a marvelous idea.  
  
"I just had an idea. Why don't we get our swimsuits and head out to the pool for a swim?" asked Koh.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea. I haven't gone swimming in such a long time. It'll be nice to work on my tan after so long."  
  
"Then it's settled. As soon as we get up, we'll head to the pool."  
  
"What if we don't want to get up?"  
  
"Then we stay in bed."  
  
"No matter what happens, it'll be nice."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wanna go to the pool?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You just want to see me in my swim suit." commented Selfi.  
  
"Who wouldn't want to see you in your swimsuit?"  
  
"Why don't we get up and go to the pool instead of arguing?"  
  
"Fine with me. We can change when we get to the pool." said Koh. Both of them gathered their swimsuits and beach towels and left for the pool together after leaving a note for Weedy. They went to the pool and changed into their swimsuits when they arrived. Selfi had a very revealing purple two piece swimsuit, and Koh had a simple pair of white surf-shorts. Selfi sat down in one of the sun chairs and put some suntan lotion on, while Koh helped put some on her back. After that was done, Koh kissed her goodbye and headed to the pool.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Selfi headed to the pool for a swim and to wash off the suntan lotion. She found Koh resting in a back-float position. Selfi and Koh just floated there in the almost empty pool, until the sun was halfway between noon and sunset. They got out of the pool and changed into their normal clothes before leaving. As they left, Koh commented Selfi on her tan.  
  
"That tan really looks good on you, Selfi."  
  
"I'm beginning to think that a tan wasn't such a good idea. My skin is going to really clash with the wedding dress."  
  
"Whether it clashes or not, you still look wonderful. If it does clash, we can hold back on the wedding until the tan fades."  
  
"Okay." she said sounding a little sad.  
  
"You okay Selfi? You sound a little down."  
  
"I'm not, it's just that I wanted to get married soon."  
  
"We will, just not as soon as you'd like. I promise, that as soon as we're married we can do whatever you'd like."  
  
"Really? Even..." she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Of course we can take a bath together. We can do that tonight if you want." replied Koh.  
  
Selfi hugged him and made him spin her around. She almost had to drag him home, had he not been running with her. When they got home, Weedy was making dinner, beef stew, for the three of them. After dinner, Weedy went to bed way too early to be in character. However, both Selfi and Koh were never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and took advantage of the situation as soon as they could. As soon as they finished dinner, Koh washed the dishes, and Selfi dried the dishes. When that was done, they headed into the bath.  
  
Koh and Selfi undressed and got into the bath. Selfi went in after Koh because she needed to put her hair into a bun to keep it from getting wet. As soon as she got in, the warm water surrounded her and put her into a relaxed state as she snuggled in against Koh's chest. Five minutes after placing her head against his chest, she kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He brought his arms around her and pulled her closer. Soon, Selfi started to kiss more heatedly. This didn't worry Koh until she straddled his waist, one of her legs on each side of him. When she started to grind against him, he had to put his foot down.  
  
"Selfi, what are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she replied, having her lips work their way down the side of his neck.  
  
"The way you're acting. It's like you're trying to seduce me."  
  
"You don't want me to?" Selfi looked a little hurt. "You don't want to make love to me?"  
  
"It's not that, Selfi. It's just that...well,"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"We're not married," he said. "I just don't believe in sex before marriage. It's nothing against you, Selfi. I do want to have sex with you, I just can't until we're married. I promise Selfi, after we're married, we'll stay in bed for a week if you want to. We'll never even leave the bed if that's what you want."  
  
She looked a bit confused, but it was replaced by understanding as what Koh said sunk in. He was just old-fashioned, a lot more than she thought.  
  
"Okay, Koh, but don't keep me waiting a long time. I might just decide to take you on the dinner table."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't make you wait that long."  
  
Selfi re-adjusted herself so that she was sitting across his lap, like she was earlier at the fountain. They stayed in the bath for another hour before getting out. After they dried themselves off, they changed into their nightclothes and headed off to bed. After getting in bed, Selfi put her head on Koh's chest.  
  
"I love you, Koh." she said.  
  
"I love you too, Selfi. You mean a lot to me, more than anyone else."  
  
"Goodnight, Koh."  
  
"Goodnight, Selfi." he replied. With that, they closed their eyes and went to sleep for the night.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, longest chapter yet. I've been doing some thinking while writing this chapter. Right there at the end is probably as lemon as this story is going to get. I'll put their wedding night into another story. You won't be able to read it on FFN, so I'll put it on another website, I haven't decided which one yet. I'll let you know. I'm going to put this fic on the back burner until another story of mine gets finished. That won't take me too long, I think. 


End file.
